


The Ones That Got Away

by neverendingphangirling



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingphangirling/pseuds/neverendingphangirling





	The Ones That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaibrynM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaibrynM/gifts).



It’ll be fun, Phil, just be yourself and I’m sure you’ll have a brilliant time!”

Phil sighs, checking himself in the mirror once again before turning to his friend. “Why can’t you just tell me who it is?” He whines as he raises an eyebrow.

The girl simply shakes her head. “It’s a blind date for a reason,“ she wags her finger at him, grinning, “don’t you worry your pretty little head about it!”

Phil stares at her for a few moments before huffing, “Okay, okay. If this isn’t the best date i’ve ever had, Louise, you-” he pauses, thinks, and says “you have to buy me that corgi scarf we saw at the shop the other day!”

Louise giggles and reples, “Deal!” She looks over at the wall clock and her eyebrows shoot up. “You’re going to be late! Off you go!” The blonde grabs Phil and pushes him out the door, “Goodbye, Phil! Have a lovely time, and don’t forget your manners!”

Phil, a little embarrassed, because Louise felt he needed to be reminded to use his manners, sputters a quick “Thank you!” before the door shuts in his face. He shakes his head, letting out a chuckle before hopping into his car.

 

Phil checks the address of the building when he arrives and, once making sure he’s at the right place, gets out of his car. The eatery is quaint and cute, the kind of place Phil loves. He smiles, making a mental note to thank Louise later for picking such a place.

He takes a seat on one of the benches outside and pulls out his phone to check the time. 5:27. He’s a few minutes early, but he doesn’t mind all that much. What’s three minutes on a miraculously cloudless night like this one? He stows his phone away in his pocket and stares up at the sky as he waits for his date to arrive.

As the clock draws near 5:45, Phil begins to worry. Had he been stood up? Did something happen to them? His mind was already buzzing when he hears his name, and the voice is all too familiar to Phil.

There was no way, certainly. They hadn’t talked in years. Of course, that didn’t stop Phil from watching his uploads. Did he ever tell Louise about Dan? No, of course not, they weren’t as close back then, and the subject just hadn’t come up. There’s no way she would have known.

“Hello, are you-...Phil….” Daniel’s words slip as Phil looks up at him. Dan was even more gorgeous in real life than on camera, though Phil had to admit that Dan photographs well.

Phil shakes his head slightly then stands. “It’s nice to see you, Dan. You look absolutely ravishing, by the way.” Phil gives Dan a charming smile and, finally, Dan seems to start functioning again, for he had been gaping like a fish at Phil.

Dan shakes his head, grinning, “Always the charmer, Phil. At least I know that hasn’t changed.” Phil hums an agreement, chuckling. Dan points up the stairway that leads to the eatery, “Shall we?”

Phil nods and walks over, giggling as he stands off to the side and bows. He can hear Dan’s hushed laughter as he walks past Phil and up the steps.

Phil checks them in with the host, requesting a seat outdoors. The outdoor area is quiet and a bit secluded, just the way Dan likes it. The black-haired man watches the brunette as he looks around the restaurant’s beautifully decorated patio in wonder, two sets of eyes sparkling with awe.

“So, how has life been?” Surprisingly, it is Dan who starts the conversation. Phil blinks, smiling.

“It’s been well, thankfully! I’ve still not been able to keep any of my house plants alive though.” Phil flashes an exaggerated frown, followed quickly by a giggle, which Dan laughs with as well. “How about you?”

Dan smiles happily, “I’ve got myself a nice apartment a few blocks over. It’s not large, but it has enough room for me to live comfortably. Oh and get this: I don’t even hit my head when I walk through my doorways!” Dan laughs again, and Phil can’t help but laugh too.

It’s refreshing to hear Dan’s laugh again, and Phil decides then that he missed Dan more than he thought he had. Phil’s eyes have been on Dan since he had arrived, and Dan’s curly hair had been one of the first things Phil had noticed, but he hadn’t had the chance to bring it up- until now.

“Did you break your straightener lip-syncing to Britney Spears?” Phil teases, motioning to Dan’s hair. Dan’s face turns a light shade of pink as he scowls.

“That was one time!” Dan exclaims as he rubs his face, trying to calm his flushed cheeks as Phil laughs.

“Oh come on, that was hilarious- and adorable too.” Phil replies, still smiling.

Dan rolls his eyes, failing at suppressing his own grin. “Anyhow. No, I didn’t break my straightener, I just stopped using it. And before you say anything,” Dan adds as if he can see the question pop into Phil’s head, “it is out of pure laziness.”

Phil chuckles, nodding in understanding. That’s just Dan for you. He was glad to see the brown curls though. A certain fondness had grown for them with the couple times Phil had seen them, back when Dan had visited him in 2009.

A waitress finds her way to their table, smiling widely and looking quite excited. Phil was waiting for the usual ‘Oh my God, you’re Phil Lester!’, but was surprised when she started with the standard greeting.

“Hello, I’m McKenzie, and I’ll be your server for tonight. What can I start you off with for beverages, gentlemen?” The girl asks, pen to the pad as she waits.

Phil thinks for a moment as he looks over the choices on the menu. “I would like the Peppermint Hot Chocolate, please.” He asks politely.

The waitress nods, scribbling it down and turns to Dan. “And you, sir?”

Dan, having looked at the menu already, orders a Hot Chocolate as well.

The girl nods once again and puts the pen in her pocket. “I’ll be right back with your drinks!”

Phil looks back to the man across from him, eyes landing on Dan’s. Suddenly, he was back on the floor of his bedroom in 2009 filming their first collaborative video, looking into Dan’s warm brown eyes and giggling at the sharpie whiskers across his face. He felt a strong annoyance at himself for not reaching out to reconnect with Dan. How could he just let Dan slip from his life the way he had?

Dan was more than happy that the time spent apart had no effect on his and Phil’s relationship. But he couldn’t help but wonder...

“How has the dating life been for the charmer Philip Lester?” Dan asks, though he isn’t entirely sure what answer he would like to hear.

Phil rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly. “I haven’t really gotten into any serious relationships, just a few dates here and there. I’ve been more focused on my career lately.” He responds.

Dan nods, feeling an odd wave of relief rush through him. So Dan wasn’t the only one who hadn’t really attempted any relationships. Though, Dan hadn’t even gone on any dates the past years. It was a work of magic in and of itself that Louise had gotten him to go on this date in the first place, and a whole ‘nother work of magic that his date happened to be Phil Lester. He should’ve made the connection. He should’ve known Phil was the one he was to be on this date with.

“So, Louise dragged you into this, I’m guessing?” Phil asks, pulling Dan from his thoughts.

Dan nods and responds, “Yeah, actually. I haven’t really gone on a date in years… I’ve been working on bettering my content and what-not. Louise thought I should take a night off though, and, after some convincing, I agreed. Never would I have thought I was being set up on a date with you, otherwise I’d have jumped at the first mention.”

Phil laughs. “Well, I’m glad to hear you say that. She wouldn’t even tell me your name, how did you get her to tell you mine?” He leans forwards intently, as he really is curious as to how Dan had gotten the stubborn blonde to spit out the name of his date.

Now, it was Dan’s turn to laugh. “Simple,” he states, shrugging, “I told her that if she was forcing me to go on this date, she should at least have the courtesy to tell me his name.”

Phil scowls and mutters to himself, at which Dan laughs again. “You really didn’t think of that?”

Phil shakes his head, still scowling. Dan shakes his head as well, but instead of frowning he is laughing still.

The waitress, McKenzie, returns with two christmas-themed beverages, with a candy cane sticking out from the steaming contents of the mugs. “Here we go! Two Peppermint Hot Chocolates for two fine gentlemen!” She sets the mugs down on the table in front of Dan and Phil and pulls her notepad out again.

“Are you two ready to order?”

“Yes, actually.”

The two order their food and continue to catch up on their lives since they’d last seen each other. Phil had gained more of a following since ‘09, while Dan had only gathered a relatively small fan base.

Done with their food, they decide to take a walk to the nearest park, as it’s earlier than they’d thought it would be. Phil opens the door for Dan, bowing again. This time, Dan thanks him before stepping outside.

The two descend the steps together and begin walking the block to the park. It’s not cold out, but Dan finds himself walking close next to Phil. Phil notices this, but doesn’t have any complaints.

Once they reach the park, the two men sit on a set of swings and begin swinging lightly.

Dan looks over at Phil to find him staring at the ground, looking deep in thought. The brunette tilts his head and is about to ask Phil what is on his mind when Phil looks up at Dan.

“What if we collaborated on some projects? You could gain some more fans and I could help you with your goal of bettering your channel!” Phil brings the idea to the table, enthusiasm coating his words.

Phil’s excitement is contagious, and Dan feels himself smile. “That’s a wonderful idea, Phil. Do you have some ideas in mind?”

Phil nods vigorously, now smiling too. “Yeah, actually! I’ve got my hands on this new video game I was planning to play in my free-time, but maybe you and I could try and make a video of it? There is one issue, though.”

“It doesn’t really fit the content on either of our channels.” Dan finishes Phil’s thought, frowning. He scratches the back of his neck as he thinks.

After a moment, Dan pipes up again. “We could take the risk of the style of video being received badly and try one video on your channel? The option would be to find a new idea…”

Phil nods in agreement. “Maybe we could try the video idea later… what about maybe… a question and answer type of video, but with a special guest?”

Dan thinks over this idea for a second. It would most likely work out perfectly fine. QnA’s were always hits; who could pass up a chance to get to know their favorite creator better- and have a chance of having their question featured in a video? He had guested on Phil’s channel previously as well, so some old fans may recognize him.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Dan beams at Phil, flashing him an exuberant thumbs up.

Phil grins just as widely back, and in those blue eyes that crinkle with his smile, Dan swears he can glimpse their future. Together; just the way he had envisioned it the first time he looked into Phil’s eyes.


End file.
